My Best Friend is a Child
by MissDefiant
Summary: It seemed like any other day for the one and only Lucy Heartfilia. That is, until she made it to the guild. Why is everyone crowded around? What exactly is going on? Where is Natsu? Eventual Nalu. Rated T for language. {Currently on HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Miss Defiant here! First time writing a Fan-Fic let me know how I do?**

 **Love it? Hate it? Over done? I will put a twist later on (If you want me to continue writing that is)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL…Duh.**

Chapter 1

In the city of Magnolia one can find a beautiful blonde mage sleeping peacefully in her apartment on Strawberry Street. Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's one and only Celestial Spirit mage. As the light from the sun peaked through her bedroom window, successfully waking her from her slumber, she glanced over at the time. 8:03 Am. Lucy yawned as she began to get up and stretch.

 _'Hmm that's odd. Usually Natsu and Happy wake me up either with a mission in hand or making a mess raiding the kitchen...'_

Lucy shrugged not thinking too much about it and enjoying the peace and quiet for once. She started her daily routine. She took a shower, got dressed in her usual blue top and black skirt, put her hair in pigtails, and made some tea. As she was finishing up it was almost 10 Am. The fact that Natsu and Happy still haven't barged in was a little strange. _'They are probably at the guild already. But wait, didn't Happy leave on a mission with Wendy and Carla yesterday? Hmm… That means Natsu is most likely still sleeping or already starting fights with Gray'_ Lucy shook her head at her own thought. The fire mage just doesn't know when to quit. 

Lucy decided it was time to head to the guild so she grabbed her keys and whip and headed out.

 _'Well at least my rent is paid for the next month but maybe I could take a simple solo mission to earn a little pocket change? It seems I'm a little low on food money. I wouldn't be if Natsu didn't eat all the food. What am I going to do with him….'_ She let out a sigh.

Pushing the thoughts of her pink-haired best friend out of her mind knowing where they would eventually lead to, Lucy tried to focus on something else. It seemed like any other ordinary day as she looked up at the sky, the sun was shining down and a light breeze was blowing. She waved to the boat men as she walked on the ledge of the canal and smiled to the shop keepers as she passed them _. 'Ooooh looks like Sachi's Shouten is having a book sale. I gotta tell Levy-chan! The new book by Michelle Richards is supposed to be out soon.'_ With that in mind Lucy sped up to make it to the guild to inform her favorite bookworm friend.

As she made it to the guild and opened the door she expected to see Mira behind the bar, Cana drinking, Levy at a table reading a book (while Jet and Droy try to get her attention), Gajeel in the corner with Lily, munching on metal, Erza eating her strawberry cake, and of course Natsu and Gray's daily brawl with random objects being thrown. What she didn't expect, and what was actually the case, was a small group of her nakama seemed to be huddled around in a circle in the middle of the guild whispering.

As Lucy approached she tapped on Mira's shoulder to see what was going on. Mira turned around surprised to see Lucy.

"Oh Lucy! Maybe you can get him to talk!" Mirajane exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Eh? What are you talking about Mira?" Lucy asked.

By now everyone was looking at the blonde mage and moved so she could see what was in the middle. Curled up, eyes shut tight and small hands covering his ears was a young boy maybe around the age of 7 or 8 with spikey pink hair and a scaled white scarf. Lucy gasped.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy spluttered out with her eyes the size of dinner plates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I saw some favs/follows so that means you want to hear chapter two right?!**

 **Thank you Gerson for the review!**

 **Just an FYI I won't demand anyone for reviews. If you want to review or send a PM be my guest I'd love to hear feedback! But by all means I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you. I've seen authors say they won't post another chapter until they have reached a certain amount of reviews and honestly that bugs me but anyways I'm rambling..Lol Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character.**

 **Miss Defiant out!**

Chapter 2

She didn't understand what was going on but she had no doubt in her mind that the little boy in front of her was her idiotic dragon slaying best friend. It was breaking her heart to see him so vulnerable and so afraid. She seemed to ignore everyone around her that was trying to warn her not to get to close. As she got closer she crouched down to her pint sized best friend.

Natsu, sensing that someone was getting too close for comfort, started to take away his hands from his head to light his little fists on fire but as soon as he smelled their scent he stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up. He was greeted with a pretty blonde woman smiling gently at him calling his name. He didn't know who she was but her scent of fresh forest flowers and a very light hint of cinnamon was calming and reminded him of Igneel. She didn't look scary like that red-haired lady and she wasn't looking at him like some freak like everyone else at the moment. So with tears in his eyes he got up and launched himself at her, arms clinging to her neck like she was his lifeline.

Shocked expressions were shown on everyone's face as they watched the scene unfold and a few gasps were heard. Lucy was a little taken aback by the sudden weight of her friend but quickly she readjusted and hugged him back. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. Lucy rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to the young dragon slayer.

As he started to calm down Lucy tried to pry him away so she could look at his face and talk to him but it appeared as though he wasn't letting go anytime soon. If anything, his grip got tighter and he started shaking.

" P-please g-g-get me out o-of here." He mumbled.

"Okay" Lucy whispered to him as she stood up with him in her arms.

She turned to leave but realized everyone was still in shock. Feeling Natsu still shaking she was concerned _._ Her heart clenched as she could feel more tears coming from her best friend. She had this unexplainable feeling of protectiveness as she held him. She was determined, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt him or upset him any longer. She started to make her way to the door effectively making a few people snap out of their trance. She was stopped from going any further by none other than Erza.

"Lucy, you can't leave. We don't know why he is-"

"Out of my way Erza." Lucy demanded as she glared at her teammate, anger unlike any other coursed through her. _'Can't let them hurt him._ _ **Must protect**_ _.'_

Taken aback from hearing and seeing such aggressiveness from her blonde friend, Erza's eyes widened for a moment. Shaking off her friend's odd behavior, Erza calmly took another step forward.

"Lucy. You will not leave this guild hall with Natsu. We need to question him to find-"

"I'm sorry," Lucy could feel Natsu's grip tighten again. "But I wasn't asking Erza." Lucy cut her off again, much to the displeasure of the red-haired mage.

Everyone watched as the great Titania and their favorite Celestial mage had their own standoff.

"I don't understand why this has happened but I do know that you're upsetting Natsu even more. I apologize for being rude but I won't ask again Erza, get out of my way." Lucy stated with fire in her eyes.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an irritated sigh. Nothing seemed to be going good today. First she received news that Jellal was potentially captured by a dark guild, then her strawberry cake was ruined, next her fire breathing friend was a small child, and now her other teammate was defying her orders. With her 'all work and no play' attitude there was only one obvious solution that Erza could see and that was to interrogate Natsu, find a reversal spell or cure, and get back to dealing with her hectic life. She realized she may have been insensitive to the dragon slayer's feelings but with everything going on she really wasn't in the mood today.

"You will not leave until we figure out this situation Lucy." Erza declared.

Lucy tensed up and began to take a defensive stance. Although, she didn't have a chance to respond as Master cut in before things could escalate any further.

"Lucy is right Erza. It is clear that Natsu doesn't understand what is going on. He is obviously afraid and we won't be able to figure out how he came to be a child if he is scared of us." He paused as he set his eyes on the blonde mage, "Lucy, I suggest you take him home and see if you can get any information from him."

He turned his attention to Levy, "I would like Team Shadow Gear to research anything to do with regression magic and inform me as soon as possible if you manage to find anything." He looked towards Erza and Gray. "I would like the both of you to stop by Natsu's house to see if this was intentionally done by someone."

"Gajeel," He called out, capturing the dragon slayer's attention, "I would like you to accompany them as well." As he waved a hand in the direction of Erza and Gray, "Inform me if you smell any unfamiliar scents. Natsu usually doesn't have a lot of visitors in the woods so it shouldn't be hard to detect something unfamiliar. I want to know if anything seems out of place. We don't know if someone is after him or if this was done by his own doing but we will figure this out." Master stated with authority and determination in his eyes.

Everyone nodded in response.

Lucy turned herself half-way back to look at Master. She nodded along with everyone else and finally left the guild hall.

Mira resumed her usual position behind the bar. She watched as Master grumbled on about something before hoping down and making his way to his office. The takeover mage was absentmindedly cleaning the counter out of habit. It was never a quiet day in Fairy Tail, but today's events were unusually strange. Besides the fact about Natsu being a child, since when did Lucy's temper get out of control? Mira talked to the celestial mage almost on a daily basis and had never seen her react like that. Sure Lucy may get annoyed or irritated but not to the extent of potentially causing a fight. Especially one with Erza. They typically got along very well. _'I hope everything will work itself out'_ She thought as her concern for her nakama grew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers and new followers for the second time today!**

 **2 Chapters in one day?! Whaaat?!**

 **I was totally failing at doing my psychology homework and got distracted when I saw emails on my phone saying I had reviews. I just want to thank all of you that reviewed chapter 2 (Guest, Isaball784, another Guest, and TokyoTeddyWolf) I sincerely enjoy hearing from you :D**

 **This probably won't be happening very often (2 chapters in one day but I stated chapter 3 and then I just didn't stop) I signed up for a summer course at my college so things are going to get a little crazy. I'm going to attempt to try and update atleast once a week if not twice. For those who have started following my story...You...Are...Awesome! With much love I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

 **Miss Defiant out! :)**

Chapter 3

As Lucy made her way home, she hummed as she continuously stroked Natsu's hair. It reminded her of when her mother used to do it to her when she was upset as a child. Not even half way through the walk he seemed to have fallen asleep. Lucy let out a light giggle at his relaxed face. As she looked closer she noticed visible lines on his face from where he was crying. She began to frown at that. Natsu was someone who should always be smiling. _'What the hell could've made him into a child? Is someone after him like Master suggested? He seems to not remember being a part of the guild. If that's the case why did he cling to me? I'm a stranger like everyone else'_ All sorts of questions were spinning inside Lucy's head even though her chest felt warm at the fact that he clung to her out of everyone there.

As Lucy was almost to her lovely sanctuary she called home, she realized she didn't have much food. She decided to take a quick detour and pick up a few groceries. Although her arm was getting tired supporting him, it appeared as though Natsu wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and there was absolutely no way she was going to leave him in her apartment all by himself. She quickly picked out a few things at the market and as she was checking out she couldn't help but notice the judgmental looks she was getting from everyone around her. She looked like a teenage mother with her son. The lady at the register even gave her the children's discount coupon for the cereal and juice she had picked out.

Lucy felt as though they could take their judgmental stares and silent questions and shove them where the sun don't shine. She huffed, clearly becoming irritated. She would've declared that he isn't her son but then she wouldn't get the discount and she needed to save money. Lucy looked down at him and she couldn't help but smile, he was just too cute. Although realizing now she probably should've gone clothes shopping as well seeing as his current attire (his usual outfit) was swimming on him.

"Your son is adorable, I'm guessing he gets the hair color from the father?" The older lady that was bagging her items asked Lucy, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"U-uh y-yeah he takes a lot after his father." Lucy stuttered out as her face flamed red.

"Oh no need to get flustered honey, he's precious." She said with a sweet smile, "I had children at a very young age as well. Raising a child is definitely not easy but seeing how well you are handling it, I'm sure you are doing a lovely job." She said as she finished filling up the bags.

Lucy said her thanks as she grabbed the bags and hurried away. She was grateful that the lady didn't ask her anymore questions, especially about the father of the child.

On her way home though, the flush from her face just wouldn't go away. Thoughts about having children, pink-haired children, just wouldn't leave her mind. She even dared to imagine that the child she was holding was not actually Natsu, but her and Natsu's child. _'Oh Mavis Lucy, Gah! Get a hold of yourself! Natsu is a child right now and even if he wasn't well…he still acts like one when he is normal'_ Lucy tried her hardest to rid the images of having a family with Natsu. She knew she had feelings for the idiotic dragon slayer but she had tried burying them long ago in fear of losing the friendship they had.

Lucy sighed as she finally reached her apartment. It was mid-day and she was already exhausted with everything that has happened. As she unlocked the door she set the bags of groceries down as she carried Natsu to the couch and laid him down. His grip was iron tight and Lucy was barely able to get out of it without waking him up. She walked back and picked up the groceries as she made her way to the kitchen. Once she was done putting everything in place she returned to the living room to check on Natsu.

As she was walking back towards Natsu he seemed to be stirring. She stopped in front of him and crouched down to his level. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly awoke from his nap.

Natsu rubbed his eyes as he opened them. When he was finally able to take in everything he looked up and came face to face to the same brown-eyed blonde woman. Sitting up immediately he stared wide-eyed at her.

"It's okay Natsu, you're safe." Lucy said calmly with a small smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as he tilted his head to the side obviously confused on who she is.

"I'm Lucy. I'm a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy answered seemingly happy since he was talking to her. She bit her lip thinking of how to explain to him that he's really a young adult and part of Fairy Tail himself. _'I don't want to scare him but I don't want to lie to him either. But if he doesn't remember Fairy Tail then does that mean he doesn't remember Igneel leaving him?'_ Lost in her thoughts she was interrupted.

"Luigi? That's a weird name for a girl." Natsu said looking at her innocently.

A tick mark formed on her head. _'Seriously, just like the day we met'_

"Lu-cy. My name is Lucy" She corrected him as calmly as she could.

"Luuu-ccccy. Lucy. Got it." Natsu said testing her name out loud.

It was silent for a few moments. Both looking at the other not knowing what to say.

Natsu was staring at the woman whom he now knows as Lucy. He felt calm. He didn't know who she was really but that didn't matter she had a nice scent and a trusting aura around her that he didn't question it. He felt safe in her presence. It was weird he only felt safe when he was with his father, Igneel. His eyes widened _'Igneel! Maybe Lucy can help!'_

"Lucy! You said you were a mage! Igneel is missing! Will you help me find him?!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped off the couch.

Lucy tumbled backwards at the sudden exclamation. _'So it seems as though his mind is stuck in the time where Igneel left him but before Fairy Tail.'_

He watched Lucy as she fell backwards and looked at him. Before she could respond Natsu remembered that no one ever believes him when he tells them that his father is a dragon. He hoped she would believe him though.

Lucy sat up as she watched Natsu's face fall. He returned his gaze to her and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Lucy just couldn't say no but she also needed to see how much he remembers from waking up today or if he knows why he was in the guild.

"Of course I'll help you look for Igneel, but I need you to help me too." Lucy said.

"Sure but well…um Lucy you see…the thing is…that...that… my dad…Igneelisaredfirebreathingdragon" Natsu blurted out looking down at his hands then back up to her face to see her reaction.

"Can you say that slower Natsu?" Lucy asked amused.

"I said…I said that…" Natsu sighed. He looked down then back up once again determination in his eyes.

"Igneel is a red fire breathing dragon." He said looking her in the eye to see if she would believe him or laugh like everyone else does.

"Okay so, Igneel is a red fire breathing dragon" Lucy repeated while she looked at Natsu. "I promise I will help you find him" She said sincerely.

"Y-you believe me?!" Natsu asked shock clearly written across his face before a toothy grin took over and he hugged the blonde.

Surprised by the hug she responded, "Of course, why wouldn't I believe you Natsu?" She asked with a smile on her face as she hugged him back.

"No one…No one ever believes me." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

He pulled away as his stomach growled. He grinned sheepishly. Lucy laughed. He was just too adorable.

"How about I go make us some food and you tell me more about Igneel?" Lucy asked as she stood up and offered him her hand.

Natsu had a sparkle in his eye when she mentioned food.

"Yeah! Anything with meat! Ooh and spicy! " He replied enthusiastically.

Lucy giggled as she made her way to the kitchen with a little Natsu in tow. _'Some things never change'_


	4. Chapter 4

**How do you do beautiful readers and followers?! So, I found out that I will be leaving tomorrow for a few days and probably won't be able to update so I decided to try and get chapter 4 done. Next chapter I'll probably go back to Natsu and Lucy. Anyways, I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! (Guest, Juliastes, Rose Tiger, and Isabell784) I love hearing from you! :D I shall accept the title of Fred. It's quite simple and common which means...*Puts on mustache and suspicious blacked out glasses as epic mystery music starts playing* I can blend like chameleon! Lmao I'm so done.**

 **XxXxX's are line breaks. I do not own FT.**

 **Love it? Hate it? I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

'thoughts'

"talking"

 **Much love, Miss Defiant(Fred) out! :)**

Chapter 4

 **Back at the Guild**

After Lucy had left with Natsu, Team Shadow gear took off downstairs to the guild Library in hopes of finding any information on regression magic. Meanwhile Gray, Erza, and Gajeel headed out towards Natsu's house.

"Damn Flame-brain." Gray muttered as he kicked a rock. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was concerned for his longtime rival and teammate.

Gajeel, who had obviously heard him due to his sensitive ears grunted in response, "Tch. I swear if this is the pyro's fault Imma beat him into next week for ruining my day."

"Be quiet Gajeel." Erza glared at the iron dragon slayer with a dark aura surrounding her. "I'm not in the mood for your remarks. Regardless if this was Natsu's fault or not we need to get him back to normal. What do you think people would do, specifically dark guilds, if they hear that Fairy Tail's resident Salamander was reduced to the state of a child?" Erza asked challenging the dragon slayer to retort back.

Realizing that the re-quip mage had a point, Gajeel grunted again as he crossed his arms over his chest. Salamander had made some enemies in the past and he knew that if they found out that his pink haired nakama was a child and undoubtedly, basically defenseless on his own, then Natsu could be in some serious trouble. As much as Gajeel fought with his fellow dragon slayer the stupid walking torch was family and honestly he cared for the idiot more than he liked to admit, but he rather sing his songs in a bunny suit himself than ever let anyone know that.

"Erza, have you ever seen magic like this before?" Gray asked breaking the silence as they continued walking.

"No, I can't say that I have. If, by chance, this was done on purpose then we should be extra cautious. If someone is indeed after Natsu who's to say they aren't after others in Fairy Tail? Personally, I do not wish to be a child again." Erza stated as she glanced at Gray.

Gray hummed in response lost in his own thoughts as they approached the edge of the woods.

As they got closer with the house coming in sight Gajeel, Gray, and Erza all froze at the sight before them. Black. Everything was covered in ashes. The house still in one piece stood, barely staying together. Trees fallen over, burnt to the ground. Scorch marks decorated a good portion of the house, as well as the roof. Honestly it looked like on the verge of collapsing. If so much as the weight of a feather were to land on it, it would break completely. Just standing there one could tell that this was no accident, this was a battle ground.

"Gajeel, see if you can pinpoint a scent. Gray, I want you to head back to the guild and inform Master of the condition of Natsu's home. I believe it is pretty clear that Natsu is not the one who caused himself his childish regression. I'm going to scrounge around myself and see if I can find any clues." Erza stated before they all separated, each worrying of the events about to come.

 **XxXxX**

 **In the Library**

Team Shadow gear was working diligently trying to find anything that could help with the current dilemma concerning their nakama. Droy was looking up titles and each time he thought something might be helpful he handed it to Jet, who in turn dashed over and gave it to Levy to read with her Gale-Force glasses. It had already been almost half an hour since everyone went their separate ways.

Levy sighed as she closed another book. She took off her glasses and rubbed her temples. _'Damn it. Nothing here seems to be giving me a decent answer. They all say the same thing! It is a lost magic, tell me something I don't already know! Ugh! I feel so useless. Hopefully Gajeel's team found something.'_

"Eep!" Levy squeaked as someone tapped on her shoulder making her jump.

"Gomen'nasai Levy." Mira said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay Mira I was just a little lost in my own thoughts." Levy replied with a small smile and a hand over her pounding heart.

"I brought you all some refreshments and snacks." Mira said as she pointed to the tray of goodies she put on the table.

"Arigatō Mira. It's much appreciated." Levy replied eyeing the sweet roll on the table.

"Is there anything I can help with Levy?" Mira asked.

"Well, Jet and Droy are searching for books that might have any information related to regression magic. To be honest Mira I could really use another set of eyes to help me get through the books faster." Levy responded.

"Well then," Mira said as she pulled out her own pair of Gale-Force reading glasses. "Let's get to work and maybe later you can tell me about your last mission that you took with Gajeel" Mira said as she smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly, and winked to Levy as she grabbed a book.

Levy's face flushed. "I-It's not l-like that Mira!" She stammered out.

Mira just simply hummed in response as she took a seat across from the solid script mage.

After a few minutes of reading Levy asked, "Mira if you're down here helping me who's watching the bar and the guild hall? Isn't just about everyone still out on missions?"

"Don't worry Levy I got it covered." Mira smiled devilishly as she glanced at Levy.

Levy shivered at whatever the transformation mage had against the poor soul who is currently doing her bidding.

 **XxXxX**

 **Upstairs**

"Damn She-Devil…" Bickslow grumbled as he stood behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"She-Devil…She Devil…" His babies repeated.

"You know you better hope Mira doesn't hear you complaining or else your punishment will be worse." Freed said as he was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah yeah." Bickslow said as he waved him off.

"Do I even want to know what she has on you that could make you clean the bar?" Freed asked amusement in his eyes.

"Just shut up and get out of here already." Bickslow mumbled.

"Hah alright, alright." Freed said to Bickslow before turning up towards the second floor. "I'm leaving with Evergreen to go to Magnolia Library, Master."

"Good luck my children and inform me as soon as possible if you find any information." Master said from the second floor railing a worried look etched on his face.

 **XxXxX**

 **With Gray**

As Gray was running back to the guild dodging people left and right he wasn't paying attention and crashed into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there I'm kind of in a hurry." Gray yelled as he jumped up and began sprinting down the road again.

"I wish your fairy friends wouldn't get in the way, Natsu." The stranger said as he lifted his hood back over his head. "Run as fast as you can but you can't out run the inevitable." He mumbled as he turned down a dark alley and vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there lovely people. A/N at the end this time. I don't own FT.**

 ***action***

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

 ***Oompf***

"Eh?...Natsu?" Lucy turned around only to find the small pink haired child trying to stand as he held his pants up.

"Grr, why are my clothes so big?!" Natsu said as he threw his hands up, clearly frustrated.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she looked the other way.

"What?" Natsu asked as stared at Lucy.

He tilted his head as he watch her _. 'Oi! Why won't she—'_

"Pants. Natsu."

"Uh..." Natsu's face flamed red as he hurriedly bent down and pulled his pants back up.

"S-sorry Lucy." Natsu said sheepishly while looking down, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh um, it's uh fine Natsu. Hmm…We need to get you something to wear that fits but I can't take you out walking around like that and I can't leave you here..." Lucy mumbled as she thought out loud

 ***Poof***

"Hime?"

"Eh?!" Lucy jumped at the sound of her spirits' voice. "Virgo?!"

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Natsu asked eyes wide as he stared at the pink haired maid.

"Punishment time hime?" Virgo asked.

"Uh, no Virgo that's not necessary." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Natsu," Lucy rubbed her neck as she glanced between the young boy and her spirit. "This is Virgo she's my friend and my spirit. I'm a Celestial mage. I can summon spirits through their gate keys."

"That's so cool! What other spirits can you summon?! Do you have a spirit that uses fire?! Ooh, what about a dragon spirit?!..." Natsu rambled off question after question, excitement evident on his face.

Lucy giggled lightly at the young dragon slayer, amused by his reactions.

"Hime, I brought these from the spirit world for you." Virgo said.

"Hmm?"

Lucy turned to face her spirit.

Virgo had a small stack of children's clothes in a bag that she placed on the table.

"How did you know?" Lucy questioned, shocked. She looked at her spirit with appreciation in her eyes.

"Big brother told us that Natsu-san was turned into a child. I figured since he would be in your care you would need to get him clothes." Virgo said.

"Thank you so much Virgo!" Lucy said as she smiled. _'Virgo always takes care of me, and come to think of it she's always taken care of Natsu and my other naka-'_

"So is it punishment time now hime?" Virgo asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. She sighed, "No Virgo, no punishment."

"If that is all then I shall go now, Hime" Virgo bowed as she left to go back to the spirit world.

Lucy picked up the bag and pulled out an outfit. She turned to look at Natsu. "Natsu why don't you go and change into…"

Natsu's cheeks where puffed out and eyes widened as his gaze connected to Lucy's.

"Rushy" He mumbled out, mouth full.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. How could she be mad? His hand was literally in the cookie jar, chocolate and crumbs covered the corners of his mouth and his eyes screamed guilty _. 'He's just as bad as a child as he is when he is normal. But seeing him like this is just too much. What am I going to do with him, seriously?'_

She shook her head as she went to the sink to dampen a cloth. She walked back over to the counter he somehow managed to get on top of and leaned down in front of Natsu. Lucy took the cloth and wiped his face clean. His face began to redden. "There! Now go take these into the bathroom and get changed." Lucy said.

Natsu jumped off the counter top, clothes in his hand as he dashed towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Natsu," He glanced back to look at Lucy. "Next time you can just ask for a cookie." Lucy smiled at him as his face took on a light shade of pink from embarrassment. He nodded and continued on his way to the bathroom.

 **A/N**

 **So many more follows and favorites and new reviews! You guys make me smile! I just got back and it's like 1:30 in the morning. I apologize for such a short chapter because I'm struggling with how I want the rest of the day to go for Natsu and Lucy and my brain is a little fried... I'll definitely get back to the research teams and the wonderful Gray-sama! ;) I hope to get the next chapter up with in the next two days. (Before Elder Scrolls Online releases because when that does I'll be sucked into a magical world and I'll be fighting for my alliance...I'm such a nerd….)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! (Miss Daydream, Rose Tiger, Guests, Risshu, and Isabell784) ! Gah! I love the thunder god tribe! I adore Freed! Hehe. Anyway, to guest who recently reviewed chapter two I totally agree that Lucy would not immediately attack Erza like that and demand for her to move but there is a reason why I did that and Lucy will reflect on that later.**

 **I love that you guys find it adorable! I want Natsu to be a little shy but still a little crazy. I made him younger than when I think Igneel actually disappeared. I won't say anything to those who haven't read the Manga but this is definitely after the Grand Magic Games.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! A/N and review responses at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 ***action***

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

Chapter 6

Lucy ran a hand through her hair. This is not how she planned to spend her day but she couldn't complain, she was actually happy to spend time with kid Natsu and see this side of him she never got to before. She glanced at the jar that once held cookies. _'I guess I'll have to make more later, but knowing Natsu he's still hungry.'_ She walked over to the fridge and began to look for something appetizing. _'Hmm…maybe I can make sandwiches for lunch and then for dinner I'll make his favorite fire chicke-'_

 ***Crash***

"Ouch!" Natsu yelped.

Lucy jumped at the sudden disruption. She quickly shut the fridge and ran towards the bathroom.

"Natsu are you alrig-…"

"Lushy…" Natsu mumbled out.

Lucy tried to hold in her laughter at the sight before her. Natsu had not only managed to knock basically everything off on her counter down but he was sitting on the floor, shirt covered half of him with his head poking out under the material. He was stuck with his arm through the head hole while trying to put his head through the arm hole.

"It doesn't fit." Natsu grumbled, looking at the floor.

Lucy smiled softly at him. "Here, let me help."

She walked over and got on her knees in front of him. She pulled his arm out and twisted the shirt. "Can you put your arms up for me?" Lucy asked kindly. He gave a grunt in response but complied with her request. Lucy then proceeded to pull the shirt down and smiled as his head poked through. He grinned as he stood up.

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. He looked down at the shirt that Lucy had helped him put on. Lucy swore she didn't know how it was possible, but his toothy smile got bigger.

"Look at the dragon Lucy! It's like Igneel!" He shouted excitedly as he pointed at the golden design on his new red shirt. He even had a bit of the design on his dark cargo shorts.

 _'Virgo did well, his clothes fit perfectly'_

Lucy smile grew as well seeing Natsu so happy _._

"C'mon Natsu, let's get this cleaned up and then we can finally have lunch. Sound good?"

"Eh? Oh yeah! Um, sorry for the mess Lucy." He gave her a small smile as he twiddled his fingers in his hands.

In no time the pair had the bathroom restored to its previous state and returned to the kitchen. Lucy glanced at the time _. 'It's almost 2 o' clock. Where has the time gone?'_ She sighed. Lucy pulled out the necessary utensils and ingredients to make sandwiches. Natsu sat at the table staring at the ceiling and kicking his legs out lazily, while Lucy hummed and prepared the food.

 _'Hmm…we still have a lot of daylight left. Should we go to the park or would it be best if I kept him here? I definitely can't take him back to the guild yet'_ Lucy thoughts took a sudden dark turn as she thought of the guild. She clenched her fists as a foreign overwhelming feeling of anger coursed through her once again _. 'How could they just stand there and do nothing while Natsu was visibly scared and crying?!'_ She scoffed _. 'Then Erza tried to stop me and keep Natsu there for her own reasons, as if she knows what's best for him. No one underst—'_

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly as he tugged her shirt and stared up at her. He had noticed her change in demeanor when a dark aura surrounded her. He wasn't scared of the blonde but he didn't like the dark expression she had possessed.

 _'That was strange, I shouldn't blame my nakama. No one even knows why he is a child_. She gulped remembering how she snapped at her teammate and close friend. _'I should apologize to Erza when I get the chance.'_ Lucy shook her head of all thoughts, she rubbed her neck for the hundredth time that day which felt on fire. She decided to ignore the feeling as well and focus on the little dragon slayer.

She smiled down at Natsu _._ "Of course! Here," She handed him a plate. "Food is ready." She said as she turned back to grab her plate and head to the table. They ate with a comfortable silence, well as silent as it could be with Natsu engulfing his food.

"Tis is wearry gooood Rushy!" Natsu attempted to compliment the blonde with a mouth full of food.

"Natsu, don't speak with food in your mouth." Lucy scolded him.

He swallowed his food and looked up at Lucy. "Sorry Lushy!" He grinned at her continued eating.

"Ne, Natsu do you remember the place we were at this morning?" Lucy asked casually as she was finishing her sandwich.

Natsu paused in his eating as he focused his attention on the mage across from him. "You mean the place with all those weird people and scary demon lady?"

"Yes, although they aren't all weird and I promise she's not that scary." Lucy said with a small smile. "But…do you remember anything from this morning before you got there or why you were there in the building to begin with?" She questioned.

"I…I…" He looked down as he thought about it.

Lucy watched him as he struggled to remember. After a few minutes passed by Natsu looked up and his eyes connected to Lucy's. His eyes expressed so much, but the main emotions that anyone could see was confusion and fear.

"I don't really remember much, Lucy…" Natsu spoke quietly as tears glistened in his eyes, he looked down at his hands.

"Natsu…" Lucy got up and crouched down in front of him. She took his hands in hers and looked up at him. "What's the last thing you can clearly remember?" She spoke softly. As much as she wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay she needed to find out if he knows anything, anything that could've caused his current condition.

"I remember running…running from a burnt down part of a forest into town and…and I was looking for I-Igneel. I c-couldn't find him…" He looked down at Lucy as his tears began to fall. She squeezed his hands to reassure him that she was there. She could feel her chest tighten painfully at the sound of his voice. "I was h-hungry and smelled food s-so I ended up going inside that building…Then all those p-people surrounded m-me and…and the red-haired lady started to ask lots of questions b-but I…I don't know…They all looked at me and I just…I just panicked…When they got near me I-I used my magic…then you came in…"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore she pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug full force as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, like he had done earlier that morning. "Y-you won't leave m-me right Lushy?" Natsu mumbled as he held on to the blonde.

She rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Never. I'll never leave you Natsu."

 **A/N**

 **Hello and good afternoon wonderful readers, reviewers and followers! This is the second part to chapter 5. Still a bit short but my goal is to hopefully go over a thousand words each chapter, minimum. Thank you all for the reviews! You guys make me smile! I want to thank you all personally (TokyoTeddyWolf, OgaxHilda, Isabell784, Therealdeal10311, TheBayMan, Llaelien, Animallover, and Guest!)**

 **To Tokyo: Thanks! You're review made me grin like an idiot. I did not forget Happy! I promise! I think it was chapter 1 Lucy had brought up in her thoughts that Happy was on a mission. I did however forget Panterlily so he's on the mission with Happy, Wendy, and Carla. The details of said mission will be revealed. Happy will definitely be coming into the story soon but Natsu won't remember Happy. It'll be fluffy of course because even though Natsu doesn't remember you can't not love Happy.**

 **To OgaxHilda: Thank you I'm trying to plan out how each one will go if I do proceed with them which I probably will do at least one of them (attempt to anyway lol) I agree I think it's horrible advice but the people I have in mind who Natsu asked aren't the brightest crayons in the Crayola box, therefore their plan Operation: Make Lucy Jealous, will not work.**

 **To therealdeal10311, TheBayMan, Llaelien, and Guest: Thank you for your kind words! Seriously, I appreciate it and am thrilled you guys are enjoying it!**

 **To Animallover: You are no longer random guest! Yeah! I definitely get where you're coming from. I'm going to try and not have characters too OOC and if I do please feel free and call me out on it. I appreciate it! :D Right now Lucy doesn't even understand why she reacted the way she did. Her emotions might go on a rollercoaster ride until she understands what's happening. For the second story I don't want her to necessarily distance herself from Team Natsu, just Natsu because he's being an idiot. I was sorta planning on Gray getting dragged away (probably by Juvia) and Erza is on a request for master or something because I don't like stories when Team Natsu begins to ignore Lucy. Honestly I think Erza and Gray would smack him upside his head for being a Baka if they knew of his stupid plan. I just can't see Team Natsu ever pushing Lucy to the side. Lisanna is going to be extremely uncomfortable. Ultimately Natsu is trying to find out how Lucy feels but goes about it the wrong way.**

 **To Isabell784, this is Fred reporting for duty! Lmao. Thank you for all your reviews! I absolutely adore Sting! Gray will be returning shortly! I will involve the thundergod tribe here and there. Freed is a genius so I couldn't leave him out. (Why would I? He's too awesome!) Gihi.**

 **WHoO! Sorry for the long A/N I'll try to update soon and get on some sort of weekly schedule or something. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Have any ideas? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the late update! A/N and review responses at the end! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Location**

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

Chapter 7

 **With Gray**

"Sorry!" Gray yelled out as he bumped into another civilian.

 _'Damnit! I really need to watch where I'm going'_

After a couple more minutes of running Gray was finally coming up to the guild. Upon arrival he nearly collided with Freed and Evergreen.

"Whoa watch it!" Evergreen yelled at the ice mage as she tried to keep her balance.

"Is everything okay Gray?" Freed asked.

"No. I'm sorry but I need to go talk to Master." Gray said as he hurried inside.

Evergreen and Freed watched the ice mage disappear behind the guild doors then turned and headed towards the library.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Freed said.

Evergreen hummed in agreement.

 **Inside the guild**

"Master!" Gray called out after bursting through the doors.

"What is it my child?" Master Makarov turned to see an out of breath Gray with worry clearly written on his face.

"Natsu was attacked at his home. Whatever or whoever did this, it was intentional. We could sense dark magic residue and trees were burnt down everywhere. His house is almost in ruble." Gray said finally catching his breath. "Erza and Gajeel are still looking around but Erza sent me to tell you what we came across."

Master closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought. "Thank you for coming back so quickly and telling me Gray." He opened his eyes and looked at the ice mage. "Since Gajeel and Erza are more than capable of finding clues how about you go check on Lucy and see how she is with Natsu? We don't know whoever is after him and I believe it might be best if you were there as some extra protection."

Gray nodded his head in determination and headed towards the door.

As he made his way towards Lucy's apartment he sighed out loud and ran his hand through his hair.

 _'What the hell is going on? Just a few days ago we were celebrating Master's birthday and everything seemed to finally be going back to normal since the Grand Magic Games. Now there's dark magic that no one has really heard of and Natsu is a child and Juvia is on a mission—Gah now is not the time to be thinking about Juvia.'_

Gray shook his head of all thoughts as he looked up and realized that he was walking in the opposite direction of Lucy's.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled out loud and discarding his shirt in the process, earning some strange looks from the people around him.

He turned and started jogging towards his destination.

 **Natsu's House (Erza and Gajeel)**

As Erza walked towards the entrance of the house Gajeel decided to do a sweep around the perimeter to try and locate a scent.

 _'Somethin' ain't right here_ ' Gajeel thought. He could feel dark magic radiating from the west side. As he got closer he could barely make out odd shapes engraved on the forest floor. He bent down to get a better look.

 _'What the hell is—'_

"Ooooh whooo, now what do we have here? Are you perhaps a fairy? Do you have wings? Majestic, breathtaking wings that glitter and glisten as beautiful light from the scorched sun shine down upon—"

"Can you shut the fuck up?!" Gajeel growled out, clearly irritated _. 'Who tha fuck is this pansy? How did I not notice them before?'_ Gajeel stood up as he got into a defensive battle stance. A scowl etched on his face as he looked up into the tree and took in the other person's appearance.

It appeared to be a young man with spikey green hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in the strangest suit Gajeel had ever seen. Honestly it was hard to look at. The man wore a bright violet blazer, white button up shirt, big red polka dotted neck tie, and bright yellow pants with flames at the bottom going up the sides of each leg. _'He looks like a circus clown. Gihi'_

The man didn't seem phased at all from Gajeel's outburst, in fact, the man smirked down at him _. 'I wonder, is this the infamous Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer? Oooh boss man would be so pleased if I brought him in. The raw power…'_ He grinned maniacally as he jumped down.

"Now now that's no way to talk to a friend, is it?" The strange man smiled as he asked Gajeel.

"Tch. I don't know who the hell you think you are but you ain't no friend of mine. Why don't you start explainin' what it is you're doing here?" Gajeel growled out through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists, preparing to attack. ' _Ugh, not only does he reek but I can sense dark magic radiating off of him'_

"My my," The man shook his head and chuckled. "Are all you dragon slayers so aggressive?"

"Oy! Just shutup and answer the damn question!" Gajeel yelled, losing his patience.

"How can I answer if you wish for me not to speak?" The man retorted grinning as he started walking towards Gajeel.

"Another step and I'm gunna knock the shitty grin off your face." Gajeel said menacingly.

The man stopped, still grinning. _'Seems he has a short temper as well'_ He then sighed and looked at his hand as he started playing with a ring. "I suggest you comply and come with me willingly, if not you'll leave me with no choice then to fight and I highly doubt you'll put up half the fight that fire dragon slayer did. It's a shame he got away." He smirked as he looked up at the now enraged dragon slayer.

Gajeel bent his head slightly, casting a shadow over his eyes. "You…" His red eyes became little slits and scales began to cover his skin as he looked straight at his enemy. "I'm gunna have fun beating the shit outta you"

Gajeel lunged at the man.

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

The man easily dodged it and yelled, "Tenebris gladium daemonem!" He called out a long titanium looking sword out of thin air. The blade itself had a dark sickly green aura around it and a red liquid that looked like blood dripping from the end of the tip.

 _'What. The. Fuck. Is. That?!'_

Gajeel took a step back as soon as he felt the dark magic take form. The man gave a maniacal laugh as he watched Gajeel. He sliced down the debris in his way making it blacken and disintegrate. _'Shit. I don't want to know what happens if he touches me with that but I aint givin in that easy'_

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Gajeel hurled the powerful destructive tornado at his foe in hopes of knocking him back. Unfortunately, before the air started to clear the man came full on charging at the iron dragon slayer with the blade high in the air.

 _'Fuck'_

Gajeel jumped and dodge rolled off to his right. Before he could prepare for another attack he heard, "Dance, my blades!" and watched as an array of swords were sent flying at a rapid speed at his opponent. He looked up to see the one and only Titania in her Heaven's Wheel Armor looking rather infuriated.

The man temporarily disappeared from sight only to reappear unharmed.

Erza landed next to Gajeel, a sword in each hand as she prepared to attack once more. Before either mage could attack dark particles began surrounding the man.

"Hmm? Another Fairy? This one has wings!" His eyes lit up, then he pouted. "What a shame it is though, you have great power but I can tell you don't possess the forgotten magic of dragons. I have no use for you." He looked at his sword and whispered, "Reditum" He then looked up at the sky and back at the two mages hands clasped together. "Seems I must go. I hope we can finish this soon son of the Iron Dragon." He breathed in deeply and his eyes glowed purple. "Evanescunt!" The dark particles circled tightly around him blocking him from sight then completely disappearing along with the man.

Sensing that there was no longer a threat Erza reequipped to her normal armor. She turned to Gajeel who was glaring at the spot where the man once stood, fists clenched and jaw tight.

"He got away…that bastard got away." Gajeel muttered.

"Did he say anything that might be useful?" Erza asked.

Gajeel briefly glanced over at her. "No, not really."

He sighed then gave her a rundown of what happened.

"Did you find anything at the house?" Gajeel questioned the scarlet haired woman.

"Some runes that I think would be best if Freed or perhaps Levy take a closer look at, besides that the inside of the house looked normal and nothing tampered with. I believe it would be best if we head back to the guild and inform master. I don't think that man is going to come back anytime soon." Erza stated.

Gajeel grunted in response and the two mages headed back towards the guild.

 **A/N**

 **Hello lovely people. I. Am. So. Sorry. Things have been out of control with my sister and nephew flying in then my internet went down and I had to wait 3 days for someone to come out! Ridiculous! That's what I get for living in the mountains. Anyways I should be writing an essay for psychology buuuuuuut I felt really bad about leaving ya'll hanging. There will be some fluff next chapter and probably an update on the research teams! We'll see. I wanted to use a different language for the dark magic and decided to use google translate. (It's Latin) Here are the words and their meanings:**

 **Tenebris gladium daemonem-Dark sword of the demon**

 **Reditum-Return**

 **Evanescunt-Disappear**

 **Review responses (I'll try to keep it short!):**

 **First off, thank you! I love reviews!**

 **Therealdeal10311: Maybe, maybe not. At the moment I'm going to say no. I don't plan on turning anyone else into a child but when I wrote out what I was going to do each chapter welllllll that has changed. Natsu will warm up to the guild members soon, I swear!**

 **Rose Tiger: I know : ( but I needed Natsu to open up and sorta have a mini breakdown**

 **Fanficlove2014: Eeep! I love little Natsu too! He won't be too sad for much longer but they haven't told him that he's actually a grown adult yet….Gihi. Oh Happy, I can't wait to bring him in to the story!**

 **Dark Shining Light: Thank you so much! I love when I find a child Natsu/Lucy story. I've read some good ones and some that are probably never going to be finished : ( I'm ecstatic you like it!**

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: Thank you! I appreciate the support!**

 **I hope I am doing you all justice!**

 **Last but certainly not least…. Isabell784! Ahh! Goodness if I was an anime character I would probably look like Lucy when she gets all embarrassed and freaks out! (Red face, flailing arms, the whole enchilada) Seriously I am honored, thank you! Yes! Freed is amazing! I am caught up with the anime (and the manga) He won't die! He. Can't. Die. It would be blasphemous. Totally against my religion. I wish they showed more of Freed and the ThunderGod Tribe in general. I love Laxus! In all honesty, he would be the one I'd marry. Lmao Gray is ice cold. Catch my drift? Gihi. I have the worst puns. (I adore Gajeel and his stupid laugh) No need to apologize for rambling! It's what I do every time I write an extremely long authors note! I love reading your reviews! Fred out!**

 **I love you guys! Thanks for reading/following/reviewing/favoriting. I'll see you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! I thought we should end today with a more non-serious chapter! I won't be updating for probably a week? I don't know I won't make any promises. I love you guys! A/N & Review responses at the end! Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail! **

***Action***

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

Chapter 8

Previously with Natsu and Lucy…

Lucy couldn't take it anymore she pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug full force as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, like he had done earlier that morning. "Y-you won't leave m-me right Lushy?" Natsu mumbled as he held on to the blonde.

She rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Never. I'll never leave you Natsu."

 **XxXxXxXx**

 ***Knock. Knock***

"Lucy!" A masculine voice called.

Lucy tried to stand but Natsu didn't want to let go.

"Natsu, I need you to let go so I can go answer the door." Lucy said softly as she tried to pull away from him. Natsu reluctantly let go and tried to rub the remaining tears off his face.

"Ice make key!"

"Wait a minute—"

Lucy rushed out of the kitchen to come face to face to a shirtless Gray standing in her doorway.

"Oi! Lucy why is your door locked?" Gray asked as he waltzed right on in.

Lucy face palmed. "Gray where is your shirt?"

"Luccccccy!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to the blonde and took a hold of her hand. He then looked at the raven haired male and his face scrunched up as if he was smelling something foul. He released her hand and stepped in front of Lucy protectively. Gray smirked at the scene in front of him.

"Who are you droopy eyes?" Natsu challenged the other male.

Gray's eye twitched at the name calling, it was almost like how they first met. He chuckled remembering that day. "You wanna go, slanty eyes?!" Gray said obviously trying instigate his pint sized rival.

"Oi! Are ya lookin' for a—"

Lucy sweat dropped. _'At least that will never change.'_

"Natsu." Lucy said as she grabbed his hand trying to prevent the little dragon slayer from starting a fight and destroying her household. She then turned her attention to her teammate. "Really Gray?" She deadpanned clearly not amused with the ice mage trying to rile up Natsu.

"Eh? Sorry Lucy, force of habit I guess." He grinned sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Who is he?" Natsu asked as he looked up at Lucy, waiting for an explanation.

"Natsu, this is Gray. He's a part of Fairy Tail. He's an ice wizard and a good friend of mine. We work on the same team when we go out on jobs." Lucy said as she glanced between the two. "What're you doing here anyways Gray?"

"I came back early and decided to check up on you two." Gray glanced at the pinkette then back at Lucy. Making it clear he wasn't going to elaborate on much more with Natsu in the room.

Lucy hummed in understanding.

 _'I don't like him. He might try and take my Lucy away from me. Especially since they go on these "jobs"'_ Natsu thought before he came up with an idea. "Well I'm a wizard and my fire is way better than his ice so we can go on jobs and you won't need him anymore! I'll protect you Lucy!" Natsu smiled his infamous toothy grin up at her as he crossed his arms over his chest, proud of his idea.

"Oi! You're fire is not better than my ice!" Gray yelled.

"Is too!" Natsu retorted taking a step towards the ice mage.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is to-"

"Boys!"

They both stopped and looked over at Lucy. Natsu ran over and hugged her leg. "Sorry Lushy."

Lucy smiled down at him. _'Seriously his cuteness is too much._ ' She patted his head. "It's alright Natsu."

She looked up at the raven haired male, not noticing the pinkette sticking his tongue out at Gray.

Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest as he mumbled out a curse.

"I need to clean the kitchen, do you mind keeping an eye on Natsu?" Lucy asked the ice mage.

"Oi! I don't want to babysit—"

"I don't need that ice freak to—"

"Boys!" Lucy said, grabbing their attention once more. She sighed as she rubbed her temples. _'This is getting really old, real quick.'_

"I'll keep an eye on him." Gray said seriously as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy smiled genuinely at the ice mage. _'Since Gray is here maybe I can get my nightly bath out the way even though it's still a bit early'_

Natsu watched the exchange between them not liking how his Lucy was smiling at someone else but him. "Luccccy." Natsu said as he tugged on her shirt trying to get the attention back on him.

She looked down at the small pinkette. "You'll behave for Gray, won't you Natsu?"

"But I can help you clean the kitchen!" Natsu protested.

"Natsu, how about if you behave well for Gray I'll make something with fire for dinner?" Lucy asked knowing how much the boy loves food and fire together.

Natsu's eyes lit up at the mention of fire but then he pouted at the fact that it would mean he would have to hang out with the walking Popsicle.

"Okay, fine." Natsu said as he began walking towards the couch. "You promise there will be fire?" He turned and ask the blonde haired woman.

Lucy giggled at her best friend. "I promise."

Before she could make it back to the kitchen Gray called out to her. "Do you have any ice for me Lucy?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Lucy turned halfway around and laughed at her other teammate. _'Boys and their eating problems'_ "Of course I do. I always make sure I have ice in case you come over. Just like I made sure to pick up fish and strawberries earlier. Did you want some ice now? I also got those fruity freeze pop things."

"Is there a grape flavored one?!" Gray asked excitedly, absentmindedly beginning to remove his pants in the process.

"I think so, I can go and check" Lucy said as she continued her way to the kitchen.

Gray had finished removing his pants and was now down to his boxers. He took a seat in the chair and glanced over at the quiet dragon slayer. Natsu sat with a pout on his face and arms crossed, clearly not happy _. 'That makes two of us.'_ He sighed. _'It was easier dealing with him when he was his normal self. At least then I could fight him. I guess I should put on a movie or something that should keep him entertained right? Maybe play a game? What the hell do kids even like to do?'_

"Hey Gray I have grape, orange, and—"Lucy looked up from the box she was carrying to find an almost naked Gray in her living room. "Gray! Your pants!" Lucy yelled.

"Gah! When did that happen?!" Gray jumped up and quickly put his pants back on.

Lucy shook her head. "So you wanted grape right?" She asked once the ice mage had become semi-clothed again.

"Yeah! It's one of my favorites." He replied as he walked over to grab an ice pop from the blonde.

"Ne, Lucy how come Gray gets ice but I have to wait til dinner before I can have fire?" Natsu asked clearly upset.

Lucy sighed, the kid did have a point. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a box of matches. "Come here Natsu." Lucy beckoned.

Natsu jumped off the couch and sprinted over to the celestial mage. Lucy quickly lit up a match and gave it to the dragon slayer. In one swift bite the match was out almost as quickly as it was lit.

"Can I have one more Lushy? Pleeeeease?" Natsu pleaded with his big onyx eyes.

"Okay, one more and then you have to wait for dinner alright?"

Natsu nodded his head up and down enthusiastically. Lucy lit another match for the boy and once again it was gone in a blink.

"Mmm, thanks Lucccy!" Natsu smiled at the blonde.

She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Alright you two I'm going to do some cleaning and probably take a bath. I want you two to be on your best behavior and not break anything got it?" She asked with a tone of authority in her voice as she looked between the two boys.

"Aye Lucy!" Natsu said as he took his seat back on the couch.

Gray nodded in response as he was still enjoying his ice treat.

Once Lucy had left the room Gray looked over at Natsu. The pout had returned to his face. He then glanced at Lucy's bookshelf and on the bottom is where she kept her little board games and cards. _'I guess a game it is'_

"Hey Natsu do you want to play a game?" Gray asked.

"Tch. Whatever it is, I bet I can beat you at it." Natsu responded.

Gray smirked. _'He's definitely not the scared little boy from this morning. Already making bets like he's going to beat me? Hah.'_ "Alright how about Jenga?"

 **XxXxXxX**

 **A/N**

 **Ah! Cliffhanger? I'm sorry. I really need to do my homework now. I just felt the need to do another chapter, so I did. I was going to try and go longer but I thought nahh, I need some more time to figure out how Natsu and Gray are going to play and how I am going to spin the effects of the regression magic. While trying to find a good time to bring Happy back. Anyways did ya like it?! Gihi. I honestly don't know the next time I will update they all have been kind of random, so I'll update when I can. It won't be like a month or something that I can guarantee! Longest would be two weeks but I don't think I'll take that long. I am trying my best to make the chapters longer, I really am. Your reviews and new follows/favs made me oh so happy!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TokyoTeddyWolf: Lmao. I would love some cookies! Thank you so much! I ship Nalu so hard like it's so upsetting when I read the manga or watch the anime and I'm like, "Would you two just get together already and make beautiful babies?!" I'm turning into Mira…Lol that's funny though it kills me when I see some crack pairings. I didn't read it but I saw that someone paired Natsu and Mira together and I just can't do it. I've tried putting Natsu with someone else in my head and my brain is like, "Nope. Unacceptable"**

 **Rose Tiger: You're wish is my command. *PooF***

 **Oh Isabell784, thank you! Lmao I do the Gihi in my head all the time! I did kind of slip in that Gruvia. Some people find Juvia annoying but I love her! I couldn't agree more my favorite BrOTP is Gajeel and Juvia! I definitely want to try and bring Juvia into the story. This fanfic is going to be longer than I had initially planned. I thought like maybe 10 chapters total…that's a big no considering this is number 8. I seriously considered turning Gajeel into a kid but then I thought he's going to be stuck in the forest with Erza. Fuck. How do I get him out of there and what would his personality and reaction be? Although that guy was pretty interested in Gajeel and his dragon slaying abilities. Hmm….I tried to keep them short and sweet but it never happens...Juvia as a child?! OH my Mavis! Cuteness overload is all I can think. Well that was my first time ever writing any sort of battle scene and it was extremely short because….yeah…I'll be workin on that. Lol I enjoy long and short reviews whatever you feel like is a'okay with me! :D Fred needs to do an essay now… :(**

 **Lifeisafairytail: You know, I honestly considered that and I was sorta leanin towards doing something along those lines because Natsu is smarter than he seems. He understands more than what he probably should. He doesn't have his memories but he isn't completely in the mind set of a 7 year old either. Thank you for your input and ideas! I love it! Annnnnd you have begun to follow?! I hope I do not disappoint! :D**

 **Guest: Oh you! Just you wait! Gihi…**

 **NatsumiDragneel77: Ah, a Dragneel?! Lol I am so glad you like this story! I'll try to update again soon!**

 **Animallover: You're welcome! :D Gihi most of the pairings are the most common pairings. I adore Gruvia and Gajevy? Gale? Gajeel and Levy. So there will be slight mentions but of course my main is Nalu.**

 **Thank you all again for your reviews/follows/favs. I now need to go write a 3 page paper not including references. Due tomorrow by midnight, oh joy. I should probably go read the prompt. MissDefiant/Fred is signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Minna! I'm back! Over 100 follows?! WHAT?! I know Jenga was probably not around during their time but they might have had a similar game. I figured it would be easier if I just use Jenga (which I don't own any rights to.) A/N and review responses at the end. I don't own Fairy Tail**. **Enjoy! Remember the xXxXx's are line breaks. Princess/Fred out! ;)**

"talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **Location**

 ***action/noise***

Chapter 9

Gray grabbed the game from the book shelf and made his way over to the coffee table in the center of the room. He sat crossed legged on the floor as he pulled out the blocks.

"Oi! Flamebr—Err Natsu, do you know how to play Jenga?" Gray asked.

Natsu mumbled out a no as he got up from the couch and joined the ice mage on the floor, sitting across from him.

"Alright, well it's pretty easy. Once I'm done putting the tower together we take turns removing a block carefully and stacking it on top. When you stack it on top, like this, you have to make a row of three." Gray demonstrated for the dragon slayer. "The first to knock down the tower loses." Gray said as he finished making the tower of blocks.

"Is that all?" Natsu asked becoming intrigued with the simple game.

Gray nodded his head in response. "How 'bout you go first?"

Natsu leaned forward and slowly removed a block. He followed Gray's instructions and placed it on the top. He grinned at his opponent with a challenging gleam in his eyes, "Your turn ice princess."

Gray smirked in response. _'Oh this will be entertaining'_

The game continued with each removing a block and placing it on top strategically. Lucy had already slipped by and into the bathroom without either of them noticing. The game was becoming rather intense and the tower was easily swaying. One wrong move and it would come crashing down.

Natsu's eyes narrowed in determination as it was his turn to go again. He stood up to get a better look, he leaned in, tongue sticking out to the side, completely focused as he chose a block to remove.

Gray leaned back arms crossed with a knowing look on his face. _'It's going to fall there is no way he can-'_

"Your turn." Natsu simply stated as he resumed his seat on the floor with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Gray looked at him dumbfounded. He grumbled as he looked at the blocks. _'How the hell did he manage that?! Actually, what the hell am I going to do now? He's better at this than I thought. Maybe if I move this one over here I can-'_

 ***Crash***

"Shit."

 **xXxXx**

After a few more rounds of Jenga…

Lucy emerged from the bathroom, clean and already dressed for the night. She glanced at the clock in the room. _'I stayed in the bath longer than I thought. I should probably start dinner._ ' With that in mind she walked into the living room. She paused at the sight before her, Natsu was doubled over laughing while Gray was picking up frozen wooden blocks.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Lucy asked amusement evident in her voice.

"Lushy!" Natsu yelled out happily as he spotted the blonde mage. He got up and bounded his way over to her. He tugged on her hand, grinning widely. "I beat him!"

"Kid got lucky." Gray said as he was almost done cleaning up the game.

"Nu uh! I won and you lost! Fair and square! And I beat you more than once!" Natsu protested as he stuck his tongue out at his rival.

Gray just grumbled in response.

Lucy laughed and shook her head at the scene. She had played multiple bored games with Natsu during their time together to know which ones he was good at and which ones he couldn't win to save his life. Balancing blocks strategically? He was damn good. She didn't know how he did it but she could never beat him at it, seems like Gray couldn't either.

"Alright well I need to go make dinner. Gray will you be leaving now?" Lucy questioned as she watched the ice mage put the game back on its rightful shelf.

He stood up and looked over at her as he ran his fingers through his hair. _'I don't know if anyone is going to come after them and Master wanted me to keep and extra eye out just in case. I'll prolong my stay long enough til its dark out then just crash on the couch.'_

"Actually, I was thinkin' of takin a shower myself." He said as he walked past her and into her bathroom stripping his pants on the way.

"At least wait until you're in the bathroom before you start stripping!" Lucy yelled as he shut the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Magnolia Library (Freed and Evergreen)**

Evergreen sighed out loud as she leaned back in her chair, they had been researching for hours now. On the other hand, Freed was leaned over the table that was piled with books, completely engrossed.

"I think I've found something." Freed stated as he lifted an ancient book up. "And it's not good." He said as he glanced over at his teammate.

Evergreen got up and walked over, interested in what the green haired mage had discovered.

"It's hard to read but if my translations are correct we don't have much time. It states that regression magic is a very dark and lost magic that has been banned for centuries. All the books that lead to actually learning the magic have been destroyed. But that's not the important part here. The magic itself is dangerous, not only does it affect the target but the wielder as well. I was able to find a few journal writings that were shoved in this book. This magic was used against one's enemies to turn them into children, the more the wielder used it the more they lost their sanity. In some instances they would turn someone into a helpless child and drain their magic, since the target was typically an adult to begin with their magic power was that of an adult. The purpose of doing this was since the person was now trapped as a child they weren't able to access all their power even though it was still stored inside of them. It was relatively easy for them to keep ahold of the target once they were children because in the process whomever is regressed back into a child they lose all their current memories. Others would simply turn them into a child just to kill them." Freed explained as he continuously shuffled through papers.

Evergreen tried to process all the information. She glanced at all the documents on the table before addressing her comrade. "Do you think that this means whoever did this is after Natsu's power?"

"I believe that it would be highly likely to assume that, yes." Freed responded gathering everything to take back to the guild.

"Is there any sort of way to reverse it?" Evergreen asked picking up books they didn't need and placing them on the cart for the librarian to return.

Freed paused from his work and looked up, "No, I haven't found one yet but it is said that there is a time limit of some sort before the regression is permanent."

"And how long do we have before it irreversible?" Evergreen questioned not liking the dark look that begun to settle in Freed's eyes.

"From what I've discovered…" Freed began as he picked up his stack of research. "Approximately three days if we are lucky." He finished as they headed towards the exit.

 **xXxXx**

 **At the guild**

 ***Boom!***

 ***Bang!***

 ***Crash!***

 ***KYAAAA!***

"Excuse me Levy while I go check what is going on upstairs." Mira said as she got up from her chair.

Levy nodded in response, too busy reading yet another book. After finishing said book, which proved to be useless like most of the rest, Levy put it down and removed her head band. She ran her fingers through her blue locks.

"Jet. Droy. Why don't you both take a break?" Levy asked as she called out to her teammates.

"Are you sure Levy?" Jet questioned as he dashed over to the table.

"Mm! I think it would be good to take a small break and get some food." Levy replied as she placed her head band back on.

"I am kinda hungry." Droy said as he rubbed his stomach.

Levy smiled lightly. "Go upstairs and get some food then, Mira just headed up. I'm sure she would be more than happy to whip something up for the both of you."

"You're not coming Levy?" Droy asked before they headed upstairs.

"I'll head up soon." She responded.

Both men nodded their heads and went upstairs.

"None of these books have anything that will help." Levy said aloud, talking to herself as she sat back down and held her head in her hands.

"Maybe you're not readin' the right books." A familiar masculine voice said from behind her.

"G-Gajeel?!" Levy squeaked as she jumped and turned around, coming face to face with the dragon slayer.

"Gihi, did I startle you shrimp?" Gajeel asked clearly amused by the bookworm's reaction.

"Don't go scaring me like that Gajeel!" Levy said as she held a hand over her beating heart.

"GIhihihi." Gajeel chuckled as he ruffled Levy's hair.

"Oi!" Levy yelled as she slapped the dragon slayer's hand away.

Gajeel removed his hand and looked down and the little blunette. "So did ya find anythin'?"

Levy frowned. "No, nothing that we don't already know." She turned and walked to the other side of the table looking at the array of books piled everywhere, she glanced up to look at Gajeel. "Did you find anything at Natsu's house?"

Gajeel sat down in one of the chairs, he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I guess." He grunted.

"Well, what happened?" Levy questioned.

"We came across his house and everything around it was black and burned. There were some strange symbols on the ground and then some freak lookin' like a cracked out clown attacked us. Said some weird shit in some language. He disappeared out of thin air. That's 'bout it." Gajeel replied.

"Someone attacked you? Was he the one who made Natsu a kid?" Levy asked, clearly interested.

"Don't know. He mentioned somethin' about the pyro puttin' up a fight so I would say more than likely he had somethin' to do with it." Gajeel said as he sat up, and leaned forward putting both elbows on the table. He stared at the wall across from him becoming lost in thought.

"Do you know what kind of magic he used then?" Levy asked hopeful that it might help figuring out this crisis.

"Seemed like reequip, he said somethin' and a sword appeared. It was dark and smelled of death." Gajeel grumbled, "Then some weird particle shit surrounded him and he teleported." He glanced over at the script mage curious as to why she was asking so many questions.

"Hmm..." Levy pondered as she thought. "Can you describe the sword to me in detail and tell me what he said to call forth the weapon?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow but responded anyway. "It was a decently long sword, had a green aura around it and blood dripping from the end of the tip. He had said somethin' along the lines of 'tenebris gladier damon'. Don't really remember exactly." He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes as he leaned back to get comfortable in the chair again.

Levy's eyes widened, "I really hope you don't mean 'Tenebris gladium daemonem'"

Gajeel's head snapped in surprise in her direction. "I'm pretty sure that is exactly what he said."

Levy had a panicked look on her face as she ran to the back of the library. Gajeel got up and quickly followed the petite bookworm.

"Oi! Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled out as he started catching up to her.

Levy didn't respond as she took turns left and right until she ended up at her desired section. She climbed up a ladder and pulled out an old book. She hurriedly scurried down and put her glasses back on. Gajeel watched silently as the little blunette focused on the task at hand. After a few moments went by Levy stopped flipping through the pages. She looked up at Gajeel and showed him the page.

"Is this the weapon he used?" Levy asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah…that's it." Gajeel said quietly.

Levy visibly gulped. "We need to tell Master. Now."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Skip if you don't want to read my long responses. I'll try to post another chap in a week or so!**

 **Hello lovely readers! First off sorry this took so long and thank you for understanding! I think this is the longest chapter I've done? Got to touch base with basically all the characters. I realize this is moving pretty slow since we are now 9 chapters in and we are still on the first day. I plan to hopefully pick it up at a faster pace and focus more on Natsu and Lucy. I needed the others to kinda figure things out which they are now. Yay! I re-wrote the beginning of the chapter like 4 times. Seriously. Not sure if I'm really happy with it but oh well here it is. Let's respond to all the wonderful reviews shall we? :D**

 **OgaxHilda: Yeah! Natsu is Lucy's! High five! :D**

 **Rose Tiger: Thank you! :D I love fluffiness! I shall continue forward!**

 **RansomeNote: Thank you so much! Especially for being so understanding. He is doing much better thankfully. I shall do my best!**

 **Sakura4128: Thank you, I try to keep up the fluffiness and cuteness because Natsu as a child is just so precious!**

 **AliceDarkness: I'm glad you love it! :D**

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: I'm so happy you like my story! Lmao Natsu's emotions do switch quickly. I was inspired by my younger cousin because one minute she would be all happy and the next it's like world war 3! Kids change emotions so fast! And thank you for your concern, my grandpa is doing much better! :D I'm going to visit him again later this week! Myself, on the other hand…Cough medicine, throat spray and now eye drops are what is keeping me going but worry not for it will not slow down my story!**

 **Fanficlove2014: Haha, yes Natsu is already getting quite attached to Lucy and from the get go Natsu doesn't like Gray. I wanted to keep their friendly rivalry going even if he is a kid because I re watched the time they first met and they didn't get along to begin with. Gray is concerned for his friend but with Natsu showing his firey side to him Gray just couldn't help but get him riled up.**

 **Animallover: You are welcome! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! They are all my OTPs! And Jerza.**

 **Musiclover237: I have written more and there is more to come, my friend. : )**

 **FairyTail555: Thank you! I just love Natsu!**

 **Taboadayvonne: I have updated! Ding ding! :D**

 **TokyoTeddyWolf: Eeep! First off I am honored that you did fan art. I love it! It was so cute! Took me a minute or two to figure out how that website worked. I've never been on there. Now I will respond to all your reviews! Yeeeees! Nalu for life! I've tried reading Graylu and some are well written but I just can't see them together. Indeed, I ship Gruvia so much that its hard for me to picture Gray with someone else as well. Hiro better make them end up together. 300+ chapters later… Thank you for continuously reading and reviewing my story! You're awesome! Seriously, and thank you again for the fan art!**

 **Oh Isabell784….Hahahaha I'm not sure where to even begin. I will respond to both of your reviews! Are you prepared? This might take awhile… Alright! Gajeel. I can totally see where you are going. If Gajeel was turned into a child he would be the same in a sense, probably completely opposite of Natsu. Juvia. I don't know why people hate her :( Yeah I mean she might have a slight obsession over Gray but um who wouldn't? I think Juvia is adorable and quite powerful. I do have homework. I decided I would try and be productive this summer so I signed up for an online course at my college. Bleh. It's so…well bleh. Lol. I do watch the show which I have a new episode pending to be watched right now… Happy! Gihi. I have the scene in my head on how Happy is going to make his grand entrance. Lmao. Thanks for the cookies! :D I completely understand. No one comes between Erza and her cake. You should post them! I would read them and give you long reviews! But I couldn't give you cake either. Seriously I don't want Erza to be mad at me. I would say cookies but they might be store bought…I'll think of something. Whoo. Anywhos let me go read the second review… Thank you for understanding! It was pretty scary he had a min stroke. Yeaaaah, I caught a virus. Like I said before you should totally publish it! I'm not terrible at drawing but I definitely don't think I'm all that great. Once I get all my tools together I'll make a better cover and maybe some scenes from this fanfic or someone elses. I didn't have fire works either :( they weren't allowed. Yeah I missed Nalu week too. Geniusness? It's a word now! I'm going to go call the dictionary makers and give them a piece of my mind! (How do you call the dictionary makers?) Anyways…Ha, I'm going to end this response. It seems as though I have rambled long enough. Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I hope you liked this chapter! Fred out!**

 **So thank you again to everyone who has followed/fav and reviewed. I love you all! You motivate me to keep writing! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I don't speak Spanish. I don't own Fairy Tail either. AN and review responses at the end. Sorry for the late update. Warning: I do not have a beta reader so I am sorry in advance and in my past chapters for any mistakes! Onwards!**

"talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously at Lucy's apartment. (Lucy, Natsu, and Gray)**

 _"Actually, I was thinkin' of takin a shower myself." He said as he walked past her and into her bathroom stripping his pants on the way._

 _"At least wait until you're in the bathroom before you start stripping!" Lucy yelled as he shut the door._

 **xXxXx**

Lucy grumbled something about 'manners' and 'decency' before looking down to the young boy who was still grasping her hand. He had a frown visible on his face.

"Ne, Natsu?" Lucy asked making the pink haired child look up. "Are you okay?"

Before Natsu could answer there was a loud thundering sound that surrounded them, followed by a flash of lightning from outside. Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand as she pulled him along and made her way towards the window. She pushed aside the curtains only to come face to face with a dark cloudy sky. Rain was falling at a rapid pace and occasionally in the distance, flashes of lightning decorated the sky.

"Where in the world did this storm come from?" Lucy asked out loud absentmindedly. It had been sunny all day and the weather reports said it was going to be sunny all week. This kind of storm coming out of the blue was unusual to say the least.

They both watched quietly as the storm raged on. The sound of a door opening brought Lucy out of the trance.

"Hey! Lucy! Do you have any towels?" Gray yelled as he poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"Did you check in the cabinet under the sink?" Lucy answered his question with a question.

Gray shut the door as he went to go look in the one place he hadn't checked and sure enough there were clean towels.

"Found them!" Gray shouted.

Lucy glanced at the clock it seemed as though time just kept getting away from her today. She once again looked down at Natsu.

"Ready to go make dinner Natsu?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

Natsu's wide grin returned to his face at the mention of food. "Yosh!" He hollered as he ran across the room and into the kitchen.

Lucy laughed lightly and shook her head at his antics. She should've expected this reaction. _'When does he not want food?'_ With that in mind she made her own way to the kitchen.

Natsu sat at the small table as Lucy went to the fridge. The chicken she had pulled out had already defrosted. As she started to get to work on their meal, Natsu watched the blonde quietly as his own questions started to circle around in his mind.

"Luuuucy." Natsu whined.

"Hmm? Yes, Natsu?" Lucy responded as she turned half way to look at the pinkette.

"Is the ice princess going to stay with us?" Natsu asked clearly not thrilled about the raven haired male staying over. He sat there as he looked down at his lap and glanced up at the blonde.

She could still hear the rain coming down and the occasional thunder that shook the sky. She continued working as she thought over Natsu's question. It wouldn't be the first time the ice wizard had crashed at her place and she didn't want to send him out in this weather, regardless if he doesn't get cold.

"Probably." Lucy said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I have extra pillows and blankets so he can sleep on the couch."

Natsu had pouted at her first answer but it quickly faded when she said he would be sleeping on the couch and not next to her.

"Do you need any help Lushy?" Natsu asked a bit more cheerfully now.

Lucy smiled. "Hmm, how about you tell me when the timer goes off?" She asked as she handed him a small white timer set for 20 minutes.

Natsu nodded his head in agreement. He seemed content and put his arms on the table and laid his head on top. Lucy resumed her preparations and began to unconsciously hum. Her voice carried through the small kitchen, lulling the young dragon slayer to the verge of sleep.

Natsu was struggling to keep his little eyes open when all of a sudden the loud beeping from the timer went off causing the dragon slayer to fall out of his chair. Lucy turned around at the sudden noise.

"Are you alright Natsu?" She asked in concern.

Natsu shot right up with a grin on his face. "Yup!" He exclaimed. "The thingy made beeping sounds!"

Lucy giggled as she thanked Natsu for his help. She went over and pulled out the food from the oven.

"Need help with anythin' else?" Natsu questioned as he tugged on the side of her shirt.

"Here." She said as she smiled at him and handed him some napkins and a couple of forks. "Place one napkin and one fork at each seat."

He eyed the silverware as if he has never seen it but complied with her request anyway. While Natsu began setting the table Lucy opened up a cabinet to pull out the plates. She tried to reach for them but it seems as though her best friend and his partner in crime decided to put them on the top shelf. Lucy huffed, she knew it was her teammates that did this. It definitely wasn't the first time they placed things in her apartment she couldn't reach. She tried reaching again, this time on her tippy toes. She stretched her arms as far as they could go, her fingers brushed the sides of the plates but she couldn't get a good grip on them.

"Need help?" Gray asked from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she turned around. Gray was leaning up on the side of the door with an amused expression on his face.

"That would be great! Can you get those plates down?" She asked as she pointed to the plates she couldn't reach.

"Of course." He replied as he walked over and effortlessly reached up and brought the plates down.

"Thank you." Lucy said happily.

"How did you get them up there in the first place?" He asked curiously.

Lucy crossed her arms with a small scowl on her face, "I didn't put them there."

"Then how did they—"

"Luuuuucy, I'm hungrrrrry." Natsu interrupted as he stood by the table, pouting.

"Natsu, it's not nice to interrupt someone when they are talking." Lucy scolded.

Natsu hung his head down, he didn't like the look or tone Lucy had given him.

"Sorry Lucy." He apologized.

She walked over to the dragon slayer and ruffled his hair playfully. "It's okay. I know you must be hungry. I'm sorry dinner took so long."

He looked up at her with a toothy grin and hopeful eyes, "So we can eat now?!"

Lucy let out a small laugh, "Yes we can. Go take a seat and I'll bring you a plate of food."

"Yosh!" Natsu yelled as he fist pumped the air.

Lucy turned around and faced the ice mage as she started putting together Natsu's plate.

"You know Lucy, you let him off too easy." Gray said with a small smirk on his face.

Lucy huffed and mumbled, "I do not."

"Mmhm, sure." Gray said as he let out a chuckle as he started making his own plate of food.

Lucy ignored him as she pulled out a box of matches she kept in the kitchen. She lit the food on Natsu's plate before grabbing her own and his, and made her way over to the table. Once they were all seated they grabbed their forks and dug in, except Natsu. Since he had only the memories of living with Igneel he never had Erza teach him proper eating etiquette.

Once dinner was over and everyone had their fill. Lucy began to clean the kitchen and put everything away.

"Gray, do you mind putting all the dishes in the sink while I take Natsu to get cleaned up for bed?" Lucy asked.

"It's no problem. Thank you for cooking Lucy." Gray replied as he got up and started to clean off what was left on the table.

"C'mon Natsu." Lucy beckoned the pinkette.

Natsu jumped up and followed the celestial mage as she walked into the bedroom to grab a set of clothes before continuing into the bathroom. She directed Natsu to sit onto of the closed toiler seat as she grabbed a washcloth and proceeded to run it under warm water.

"We'll give you a bath tomorrow okay? I'm just going to wash your face then you can change into some pajamas." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded as she started to gently clean his face.

"Alright, here you go." Lucy said as she handed him a clean set of clothes before walking to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

As she walked back into the kitchen, Gray had already started washing the dishes. "Oh Gray, I was going to wash the dishes in the morning. I just wanted you to set them in the sink." She said as she walked over to see if she could help but it looked as if he was almost done.

"I know. Just thought I would give you a head start." He responded.

Lucy looked at him like he had grown a second head. Her teammates were known for being destructive and to make a mess not do domestic chores in her apartment. _'Unless he wants something…'_ Lucy thought.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to." She said gratefully. She looked out the window and it appeared as if the storm had gotten worse.

"Ne Gray, it's storming pretty bad outside. I think it would be best if you stayed here instead of trying to go home." Lucy stated.

"Actually Lucy," Gray said as he turned off the water and dried his hands. "I was kind of planning on staying over. Master had asked me to keep an eye on you and Natsu. Long story short, whatever or whomever caused Natsu to be like this is still out there." He said with concern in his voice.

"I see." Lucy said as she began to get lost in her thoughts. Little did they know a certain dragon slayer could hear everything. _'Is something wrong with me?'_ Natsu wondered.

The back of her neck began to feel really warm again, almost like a burning sensation. She rubbed it in hopes of making it cool off.

"M'kay. Thanks for being here then. I'll go grab an extra pillow and blanket. You can take the couch for the night." Lucy said as she walked out and into the living room.

"Oh, Natsu. Are you ready for bed?" Lucy asked surprised to see her best friend standing outside the bathroom looking a bit dejected.

"Eh?" Natsu said as he was brought out of his own thoughts. He gave Lucy as smile and nodded his head. _'Droppy eyes doesn't know what he's talkin' about. I'm fine and Lucy would tell me if somethin' was wrong.'_

Lucy gave him a smile in return before grabbing a blanket and pillow for Gray.

"Goodnight Gray." Lucy said as she and Natsu headed to the bedroom.

"Night Lucy. Night Natsu." Gray responded as he got comfortable on the couch. He could hear a faint night from Natsu before the door shut.

Natsu ran over and jumped on the bed. He rolled around on the blanket and took in a deep breath. Everything smelled like Lucy. He snuggled into the pillow as he breathed in her calming scent.

Lucy on the other hand was grabbing a blanket for herself. She planned on sleeping on the floor. Natsu may have snuck in to sleep in the same bed without her knowing but this was different. He was a kid and he had no memory of any of his actions he did when he was normal.

Natsu watched as the blonde began making a bed on the floor.

"Whatcha doin' Lushy?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I'm getting ready for bed." She replied.

"Why you gonna sleep on the floor?" He questioned as he sat up and tilted his head to the side.

Lucy sighed, the events of the day had really worn her out and as much as she adored little Natsu she was more than ready to fall asleep. "I'm sleeping on the floor because Gray is sleeping on the couch and you are sleeping on the bed." She said softly as she began to lay down.

Natsu frowned for some reason he didn't like that answer. _'I don't want Lucy sleepin on the cold floor. There is more than enough room on here. Why doesn't she just share with me?'_ Natsu thought as he got up and pulled on Lucy's hand.

Lucy opened her eyes as the young dragon slayer kept tugging on her hand.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked surprised.

"C'mon Luuuuucy. You can share with me!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he grinned at the blonde. "Besides Igneel and I always share, although he's kinda big and hogs up everything but he's really warm so it makes it okay."

Lucy stared wide eyed at the boy, still a bit confused. Natsu noticed the lack of response for the woman. "C'mon Lushy, pleeeeeease?" He begged as he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Lucy had to admit her bed sounded way more appealing than the floor and with Natsu looking at her with such a cute face, she caved in. She reminded herself that Natsu was a child, not all grown up. Surely in his mind she is substituting for Igneel.

She got up and under the covers of her bed as her back faced the window. She lifted the covers up so Natsu could crawl in. She looked down as her pink haired best friend cuddled into her side. He let out a sign before promptly falling asleep. Lucy smiled, even as a kid it seemed Natsu was a cuddler.

Although watching him sleep, she couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest. She loved spending time with little Natsu but she would be lying if she didn't admit that she truly missed her Natsu.

 **XxXx**

 **End Chap. Whew. Next time we will see what's going on at the guild.**

 **I explained in my story of oneshots why I haven't updated in awhile. So why you may ask? Welll, its hard to type one handed. Long story short I was in an accident and I have a broken wrist and a few bumps and bruises so I am sorry I haven't updated. I will try my best to work with this frustrating cast! Good thing I already had my review responses typed. If you don't want to read it then skip. Love it? Hate it? Thanks for reading! I love you all! :)**

 **Review responses:**

 **Willblossom33: Aww, thank you! I love you too! Gihi.**

 **Angel Dimond: Thank you! I'm thrilled you like my story! I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **TokyoTeddyWolf: Why hello there friend! I did like it. I loved it. I saved it. Lol. If you want to draw more that's awesome! If not then that's cool too! Hakuna Matata! I kinda did leave cliffhangers last chapter didn't I? Whoops…Gihihihihi. Thank you for the lovely review!**

 **Fanficlove2014: Jenga is an intense game! We played it last year in one of my classes when it was snowing outside we had like 3 of them going it was crazy. College kids take it too seriously…Anyways…Things are not looking too good for Natsu's situation. The clock is counting down but Fairy Tail is working hard to figure everything out. Next I'll probably go back to them. I was told it can be a bit confusing switching back and forth but I kinda needed the other characters to do something. I hope Im not making it too confusing. But I mean come on they aren't going to sit back when one of their members is in potential danger. I love Nalu time!**

 **Isabell784: Okay. Okay. I will try, key word TRY to cover everything. Starting from the top. Leggo! Gajeel, with no dragon…WHAT! I'm dead. A Gajeel that loved everything?! I don't even know what to say sooo…Juvia! She is really one of my favorites. I'd fangirl over Gray if I was her too. Gihi. Indeed classes suck. Lol. I always get excited for a new episode even though I know whats coming. HAPPY! I can't wait til he arrives. I hope I don't let anyone down with how he comes in…CUPCAKES! Lmao. I don't make any sense. Im trying, key word again TRYING to not make this super long but I fail. Everytime. Oh well Review 2! Of course I would read them! I'm more than positive that more people than me would read them but if you ever do decide to post you have Fred as a follower!...Ermuhgoodness! Lmao thank you! I'll be posting my art work either on Instagram or perhaps make a tumblr. Im in the process of re-doing the cover. His shirt is supposed to be like swimming on him and it just looks awkward. Lol but thank you seriously. How to color? Welllllllll, I really don't know. I was kind of limited but I used these giant kid Crayola crayons. Personally I like using oil pastels with a bit of color pencil. The jenga scene! Gihi. I sorta started it but its just the Jenga tower so far and part of Natsu's head, I don't think I can fit Gray. Indeed 3 days, that's it. Some serious magic is at work. I love the word blunette but Microsoft word doesn't -_- It should be a real word too. Haha…haha… you're right it isn't a word?! I'm dead. Again. My life is filled with lies and misconceptions. Awww, well here ya go! I hope you can rest easy now. I think I have covered the basics. Erza is crazy though but shhh… I accept. Freddy Teddy out!**

 **So if you stayed til the end of my reviews or just skipping to the end of the page…Thank you again for reading! Goodnight lovely readers and stay tuned! I have not given up on this story I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Minna! Chapter 11! I do not own Fairy Tail. No longer DragonPrincess8195, but MissDefiant in case you were unaware of the name change. A/N at the end**.

Previously

 _"Is this the weapon he used?" Levy asked with a worried look in her eyes._

 _"Yeah…that's it." Gajeel said quietly._

 _Levy visibly gulped. "We need to tell Master. Now."_

 **XxXxX**

Master sat at his desk with his eyes closed and began to rub his temples. He let out a long sigh. To say he was stressed out, would be an understatement. He glanced up and looked at his children. Erza was to his right, standing straight with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Followed by Freed on his left clutching multiple books and papers that he acquired earlier. For once, Master was at a loss for words. After hearing what the rune mage revealed about the short time span, he went from concerned to extremely worried. Whoever is behind this is truly coming after one of his own and **that,** is definitely not okay.

Before Master could even think of something to say, frantic knocking pounded outside his office door. Without responding, the door was thrown open by a rather serious iron dragon slayer.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded with a frown on her face.

"We don't have time for this Shrimp." He replied gruffly as he pulled her in with him up to the desk.

"What have you found?" Master asked calmly.

Everyone could feel the atmosphere in the room become thick with tension.

Levy gulped as all eyes turned to her.

"Well, as I was researching downstairs Gajeel told me about his altercation earlier and, if I am correct," Levy paused as she laid down the old book on top of the desk. She pointed to the weapon depicted on the page. "They have possession of this."

Master's eyes widened, shock and disbelief visible on his face. He looked up at Gajeel and asked him with a grave tone, "Are you absolutely positive that this is the weapon they used?"

Gajeel nodded in response then proceeded to take a seat towards the back of the room.

Freed and Erza had leaned over to get a better look at what was on the page.

The rune mage let out a gasp. "I thought it was only a myth…" He whispered out, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What exactly is this weapon?" Erza asked. She knew a lot about swords and other weapons but she had never seen anything like this.

"It's a cursed sword, hundreds of years old." Levy started. "It is believed to have been used by a nefarious wizard that went by the name 'Vipera'. He was mentally unstable and extremely power hungry. Apparently, he crafted this sword and murdered his own family with it as a sacrifice to this mad demon that he worshiped. Although, people reported that the demon he had called forth had multiple heads- not of a human but that of serpents. That's where he got the name 'Vipera', as in viper or snake, after his master. His real name was Lucero of house Petra, a noble's son." She paused to take a breath before continuing. "Anyways, he basically sold his soul and in return to do the demon's bidding his sword was infused with dark power. But, with that kind of power comes a price. His mind began to warp to the point where he couldn't tell what reality was. He disguised himself in the most bizarre outfits claiming to be an entertainer and putting on ridiculous shows then at the end he would massacre the town. Many wizards tried to stop him but it wasn't until he showed up at royal court and attempted to murder Princess Adela that he was stopped. His Uncle Takahiro, the King's right hand and a powerful enough to be a wizard saint, used a spell called Dawn's Wrath and blinded his nephew as well as trapping him in a vortex of purifying light. Vipera was all out of moves so instead of being taken away and executed, he killed himself with the sword. It's said that his dark soul fused with the sword giving it the deathly green aura and never ending dripping blood from the tip." Levy finished.

"Takahiro had performed a ritual with two others and sealed away the sword so that no one could use it ever again. It's been so long that the sword was deemed a myth since it was never found." Freed added in.

The room was soundless as everyone digested the new information.

"So you're saying that Vipera's sword, that hasn't been seen or heard of in centuries, is in the hands of the same people who cursed Natsu?" Erza asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I believe so." Levy stated in a low voice.

Master had both hands on his head, the gravity of the situation became almost suffocating.

Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words as they all looked to Master for some sort of answer or solution. Things had gone from bad to worse to completely horrible, and they only seem to be continuing downhill.

"Master what should we-" Levy started but trailed off as Master raised a hand to stop her.

"Magic Council. We need to inform the Magic Council. I need a communication lacrima." He said.

Without missing a beat, Erza left the room to get a lacrima.

"Levy, is Jet in the guild still?" Master questioned the blunette.

"Yes, he is downstairs with Droy." She answered but had a look of confusion on her face. "Why?"

"Good, please send him up here. I need him to run to Porlyusica's."

She nodded not asking anymore questions and quickly left to retrieve her teammate.

"Master, I understand why you want to inform the council but why do we need Porlyusica's assistance?" Freed asked, clearly not following Master's logic.

"She's a very experienced healer and has seen a number of things in her life time. You said that there was a time limit for Natsu, but so far no known cure. Porlyusica may have some insight." Master simply stated. "However, until we hear from Porlyusica, I would like you to continuing researching. We don't want too much word to spread about Natsu's condition but it would be best to use all resources we can. That being said, contact Blue Pegasus. Master Bob can be trusted and the mage in his guild, Hibiki Lates, uses Archive magic. See if you can work with him and hopefully come up with a solution." Master finished.

"I will contact Blue Pegasus right away then." Freed said, determined before leaving the room.

"Gajeel." Master called out, eyes landing on the stoic dragon slayer.

Gajeel stood up straight and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving his full attention to Master.

"Erza had mentioned that there were runes outside of Natsu's house engraved on the ground, correct?" Master stated, but asked Gajeel to clarify.

"Yea, why?" Gajeel responded seemingly uninterested.

"With Freed working trying to find a cure, I would like Levy to take a look at those runes." Master said.

Gajeel's face hardened and his body visibly stiffened at the mention of the petite blunette.

"I'll go with her." He said without a second thought. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go alone.

"Good, then there is no need for me to ask you. I want you two to be careful though in case the man who had attacked you shows up again. Try not to drag too much attention to yourselves. Although," Master paused as he glanced at the time. "It's pretty late and there will be no light for visibility by the time you get there to fully see everything. Leave first thing in the morning."

Gajeel agreed but before he could leave Jet dashed in almost crashing into the dark haired male.

"Oi! Watch it carrot—"

Gajeel stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm. His harsh scowl and deep red eyes met light brown.

Levy quickly apologized and dragged Gajeel outside. They passed by Erza on their way out of the room as she was heading in.

"I have a communication lacrima, Master." Erza stated as she brought him the little orb.

"Thank you Erza." He said as he turned his attention to the high speed mage. "Jet, take these papers as fast as you can to Porlyusica and have her contact me."

"Of course Master." Jet said as he took the stack of papers and sped out of the guild.

Erza stood silently as the Master contacted the Magic Council. A regular amphibian employee answered.

"Magic Council informant, how can I assist you?" The odd green creature asked.

"Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar requesting to speak to the Chairman."

"I apologize but the Chairman is not here at the moment." He replied, monotone.

"Then may I speak to the 2nd seat?" Makarov asked patiently.

"2nd seat, Org, is currently not here—"

"Is that Master of Fairy Tail?" A familiar voice asked in the background.

"Yes, it is." The employee answered.

"Allow me," the voice replied before two new faces appeared through the lacrima. One had long black hair, tied back with purple colored eyes and glasses while the other had short dark blue hair and a scar on his face. Lahar and Doranbolt.

"Hello Master Makarov, what can we help you with?" Doranbolt asked.

Master relayed the information concerning the Vipera's sword, when he was finished both men looked at Makarov as if he grew a second head.

"You…You're saying that the ancient sword of Vipera is real and is in the hands of a some dark wizard?" Lahar sighed, "Do you honestly expect me to believe this?"

Doranbolt however remained silent.

"This is a serious matter." Master said as he clenched his teeth. They were doubting not only him but, his children. Even Erza attempted to convince the council man.

"I have heard enough of this nonsense." Lahar said as he reached over to cut the connection.

"Wait!" Doranbolt shouted as he grabbed Lahar arms, stopping him from hanging up.

"It is our duty as members of the Magic Council to help. Fairy Tail has helped us more than once. We owe it to at least look into these claims." He said face serious, he then turned his attention back to Makarov. "I'll be on my way to investigate."

And with that the connection ended.

 **XxXxX**

 **End chapter. Whew. I'm cutting it off right there! Not too sure how I feel about it though…Now for the really long A/N**

 **SIDE NOTE: I do not know when I will update next. I try to write when I have extra time. BUT I do have a Gale one-shot almost complete and a Gruvia one in the works. They get posted in my other story on my page. Basically those are written to hopefully practice and make me a better writer.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading/following/favoriting!**

 **Review Responses Ch 10:**

 **The assassin protector: Eep! Thank you! :D I am so glad that you are!**

 **Anonymous Person: Anon! O.0 Lol I have seen mainly Lucy getting turned small too. Ahhh, welllll…Others have mentioned about Gajeel regressing and I'm not too sure. I think that would be hilarious though. A tiny Natsu versus a tiny Gajeel! Haha, Jenga gets intense they even came out with a Jenga Quake? Basically while stacking the blocks the tower will randomly shake like a mini earthquake. I'm not going to lie I kinda want to play it…**

 **Rose Tiger: Hello again! :D Thank you! I shall continue!**

 **Kayani433: UPDATE IS HERE! :)**

 **Fanficlove2014: I love little Natsu too! He's just so precious in general. Lmao Jenga is not a game, it is war!**

 **Littlerena: Indeed, lol after all it is Natsu and Gray**

 **TokyoTeddyWolf: You're amazing, you know that? I love that you love this story and that you draw fanart. Like seriously you don't know how much that means to me! Both are absolutely ADORABLE and YOSH A DRAGON! Gihi. I love them all and they really made my day so THANK YOU *Throws confetti in the air and gives a strawberry cake* "I'D LOVE TO STAY BUT ERZA'S GOING TO KILL ME!" *Runs away as a red haired demon burst through the door***

 **l1: Yeaaaah, little Natsu is cute but I would miss big Natsu. Poor Lucy… Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Response to previous A/N: Honestly I did not expect anyone to respond to my A/N but they all made my day so I have typed up responses via cell phone. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **MissNerdGirl: Ah! Thank you! When you said bus I thought of the movie Mean Girls when Regina George gets hit…Ha, little extreme but I appreciate it :)**

 **RANTPEPTALK: Thank you! :D I agree, majority of anime is not realistic. (Especially those with magic) Ahh! I love that you liked it and reviewed BUT you must write your essay! Erza knows all…be careful.**

 **l1: Hello again, I guess I could've put this with the other response…Whoops. Anyways, thank you. Seriously. I know I'm not the best writer and I don't claim to be by all means because I am still learning ya know? And the support and comments, like yours, have been so encouraging. So really, thank you.**

 **Gerson: You are 100% correct, I can't please everyone. But, I will do my best to continue on for those who do enjoy my story. Thank you for reviewing again!**

 **Jennosaur: I love that you love it! Gihi. My A/N's are so weird… Yes, I have seen other stories with FT members becoming little again but usually I see it with Lucy or they turn little but have their memory. I'm more than positive there are others similar to mine though, but I am glad you enjoy it! Ahh, the improper grammar! I've seen some gnarly ones. I try my best to make it easy to read. I get comma crazy though. Yes, the antagonists will be making their appearances soon. They will be OC. I find psychology fascinating. I just have a difficult time incorporating it how I want, if that makes any sense. Lol I love criticism when it is constructive. Please feel free to give your input or correct me on something when I am wrong. Thank you for your lovely review! :D**

 **Dragonloverpower: I agree, I think that magic has no limits and FT has shown some insane magic as well as other animes. If this was an AU in our time then it would obviously be different. Anyway, thank you for your kind words, I don't plan on giving up. :)**

 **Lily: I am happy that you love it! Your update is here!**

 **Kat The Neeko: I was just about to save and post when my phone went ding! I agree, even though he was giving me his honest opinion I think he could've handled it better. There is a difference between constructive criticism and just being mean and in this case it wasn't constructive. I am so happy that you love my work! Thank you for reviewing! (Nyyaa?)**

 **For all those who have reviewed I cannot say thank you enough! I probably sound like a broken record but hearing back from all of you really made my day a thousand times better. I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you all amazing people next time!**


End file.
